Vegeta, You Need a Pet!
by Clarobell
Summary: Bulma thinks Vegeta is an arrogant, pigheaded jerk, so she decides that it's time she should do something about it! Will a fluffy little creature melt the heart of a Saiyan? Will Bulma survive her labour from hell? COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Vegeta, you need a pet!

Vegeta, you need a pet!  
  
Hi guys! I have some writers block for my other story, Vegeta's night out, so I decided to have a little fun writing a one-shot! This is my first try at one of these so try to be nice! If I get a positive response from any reviewers I may get, then I will try to add a few more! You may find some similarities between the works of Vegeta's baby sister and myself. Do not think that I am stealing any of her ideas! We created them together and so have decided to share them! Just so you know, this fic contains 80% drama/romance and 20% humour and the humour is saved until the end!  
  
Disclaimer:- I do not own Dragonball Z, but I DO own fluffy! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
"Damn woman!" Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
He was in the car with Bulma, and they were on their way to the mall.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining Vegeta! This is your own fault!" Bulma shouted back at the Saiyan prince.  
  
"I can't see how it will help!"  
  
"Aw! Is Veggie scared!" Bulma teased  
  
"I most certainly am not!!" Vegeta cried  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"I just don't see the point!"  
  
Bulma sighed in agitation, and Vegeta followed her example. Bulma sighed once again, this time longer.  
  
"Are you trying to out-do me woman?!"  
  
"No your majesty!" Bulma replied, mock fear evident in her voice  
  
'Humph' Vegeta muttered and turned away from Bulma once again. Bulma glared at the prince and decided a good tease was in order. She took a deep breath and without warning shouted...  
  
"Huuuurrrummmmppphhh!!!"  
  
"You are challenging me!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are, you insolent, pathetic excuse for a female organism!"  
  
"Oooohhh! Big word Geta! Be careful!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" growled Vegeta "How dare you! Do you know who I am?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're the prince of the Saiyans!" Bulma mocked "Strongest warrior n the universe! Cut the crap Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta growled and turned from Bulma; He was now looking out of his window in complete silence. Bulma smiled at her victory over the prince and continued to drive them to their destination. After about 15 minutes, they finally arrived.  
  
"Here we are then!" declared Bulma  
  
"I still don't see why we have to do this!"  
  
"Don't you remember what happened this morning?!"  
  
Start Flashback  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta bellowed as loud as his lungs would allow "Where the hell is my breakfast?!"  
  
"You have hands don't you?!" Bulma replied "Get it yourself!!!"  
  
"That is your job woman!"  
  
Bulma by now had entered the kitchen to confront the irritated Saiyan prince.  
  
"What?!" Bulma screamed furiously  
  
"CCPB! That is the only uses for a woman!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Cooking, cleaning, pleasure, breeding!"  
  
"How ..." Bulma was so infuriated, she was lost for words "HOW DARE YOU!!!"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this and then smirked his trademark smirk. He could sense a fight in the air.  
  
"That's right!" Vegeta continued "Women are put on this planed to provide pleasure for their men! They have no other purpose!"  
  
By now, steam was shooting out of Bulma's ears.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ... YOU ..." Bulma tried to search for the words to describe her hate for the Saiyan prince, however was cut off before she had the chance.  
  
"You are a pathetic, pitiful, lowly worm of a woman. You are below the male species and you should learn your place! You are weak, defenceless and rely on men for everything! You may be able to provide for yourself, but I'll tell you now, you would make a lousy mate! You couldn't even keep that baka of a 'boyfriend' of yours! Mind you, with a face like yours, I don't blame him from leaving!"  
  
Bulma was now on the verge of tears. Vegeta had cut her deep. He knew he should stop there, but his pride kept him going.  
  
"Oh, and woman, the only reason I call you woman is because you are so disgusting, I don't think that you deserve a name! You are hideous! Gained a few pounds haven't we? And what's the deal with that hair?! It's so greasy you could cook my breakfast on it – and believe me, that's A LOT of grease!"  
  
Tears were now streaming down Bulma's face, Vegeta now wanted to stop, but something kept him going.  
  
"Have you taken a shower this year? With the way you smell I think not! A Saiyans nose is very sensitive woman! Do you want to kill me or something? The reason that baka left you is probably because he couldn't stand the smell of you, let alone the sight! A dead rat that has been eaten by a cat and come out the other end would stand a better chance than you! Look at you! Your-"  
  
"STOP!!!" Bulma screamed. She couldn't take any more of the verbal abuse Vegeta was willing to throw at her "Just stop"  
  
Vegeta studied Bulma. She was shaking and crying. A smirk crossed his face as he studied the effect of his words on her.  
  
"You think I'm bad?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta's smirk faded into a frown, he had a feeling where this was heading.  
  
"If I'm that bad, then why am I the one with all the friends?! If I stink that bad, then why do you stay in MY house?! If I look that bad, then why have I had boyfriends in the first place?! You're nothing but a lonely, selfish, lying, egotistical, alien-freak show, bastard pig!!!"  
  
Vegeta was about to respond, but Bulma didn't give him the chance.  
  
"It's not my fault your planet was destroyed! It's not my fault you were taken by Frieza! It's not my fault you can't beat Goku! I didn't do anything wrong! I gave you a home! I fed you, clothed you, bathed you and took care of you! This is how you thank me?! How dare you even call yourself a man! You have no pride or honour! You have nothing!! And for your information, I broke up with Yamcha because he was cheating on me! Why you ask? The reason is because I wouldn't have sex with him!"  
  
Vegeta was stunned, never before had he been spoken to like that before. It was true that she had given him many things, more than he cared to think about, but that was her choice, and she needed to learn her place! Vegeta studied Bulma and decided now would be a good time to offer an apology. He had hurt her a lot more than intended.  
  
"Woman-"  
  
"My name is not woman!"  
  
"Fine ... Bulma"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"I'm ... sorry"  
  
"What?!" Bulma asked, shock apparent in her voice.  
  
"I said I'm ... sorry ... I went too far"  
  
Both stood there in silence for a few minutes before Bulma spoke.  
  
"Why should I forgive you?"  
  
"Because I'm sorry?"  
  
"That's not a good enough excuse!"  
  
"I do have an excuse"  
  
"Oh yeah?! What?!"  
  
"I don't know how to be nice or love"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard"  
  
"..."  
  
"So I'm ... sorry ... for going too far"  
  
"It's ok Vegeta" Bulma reassured "you just need to learn how to love again"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just thought of the best idea!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Fine woman, but I'm not getting anything ... cute!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
The two arrived outside the pet store and Bulma pulled Vegeta inside. Vegeta looked around as Bulma pulled him into a seat.  
  
"You don't have to do anything!" She exclaimed happily "I'll bring the pets to you!"  
  
"Goody!" Vegeta replied sarcastically  
  
For the next few hours Bulma showed Vegeta animal after animal, but nothing seemed to impress the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Dog?"  
  
"Too ugly"  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Hair balls"  
  
"Hamster?"  
  
"Escapes too much"  
  
"Gerbil?"  
  
"I'll squash it"  
  
"Guinea pig?"  
  
"Too lazy"  
  
"Snake?"  
  
"Too cute"  
  
"Too cute???"  
  
"Yes"  
  
After several more hours of this, Bulma finally gave up and took the stubborn Saiyan home. She had tried everything she could and yet nothing seemed to impress the Saiyan!  
  
That Night  
  
"Woman?!" Vegeta called "WOMAN?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bulma had fallen asleep watching TV, only to be woken up by the Saiyan prince shaking her.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked wearily "What is it?"  
  
"Bulma, Bulma, I found a pet!" Vegeta exclaimed happily.  
  
"You did?!" Bulma replied shocked  
  
"Mmmhmm!"  
  
Bulma studied Vegeta, he looked extremely happy and was even sporting the famous Goku grin!  
  
"Wow! This must be some pet!"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"And now you can start to learn how to love again!"  
  
"I already love fluffy!" Vegeta cried happily  
  
"Fluffy?" Bulma asked sceptically  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Bulma was trying hard to stifle back a giggle at the name Vegeta had chosen.  
  
"So where is it then?"  
  
"Outside!"  
  
"And you love it?"  
  
"Yep!" Vegeta pointed outside to where his 'pet' was and Bulma fainted.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and walked downstairs. He went to the freezer and grabbed a ton of meat. He then took it outside and fed it to his new pet raptor (dinosaur)!  
  
"Yep!" Vegeta repeated happily "I love you the moment you ate Kakarot's dog named fluffy and made him cry! So I only thought it appropriate to name you after the occasion where we met!"  
  
Vegeta hugged Fluffy's nose as the dinosaur ate. He then tied it's chain leash to a pole.  
  
"I'll build you a house in the morning fluffy" Vegeta laughed "That woman doesn't know what she's got herself into!"  
  
With that the Saiyan prince returned inside for some well deserved sleep. He slept peacefully that night with a clear conscience. He had done what the woman asked and learned to love again – well ... sort of!  
  
Well I don't know what you think of it, but I thought the idea was pretty funny! I hope you liked it! I would like to give a special thanx to kissed by a prince! If it wasn't for the picture you sent me, I would have never thought of this idea! 


	2. Vegeta's Jealousy!

Disclaimer:- I do not own Dragonball Z or any form of dinosaur!  
  
Hi there! Since I got such a positive response from my one-shot Vegeta, you need a pet, I decided to expand it into a full short story!  
  
Before I start I would like to state a few things. For those who have read it, I know that there is a lot of OOCness, but that is how I like to write. If you do not like this and still continue to read, please do not flame as you have been warned!  
  
Summary  
  
Though it was her idea to get him one, Bulma is not too pleased with the type he has picked. It has been a year since Vegeta "Adopted" his "pet", and Bulma will not go near it. She tries to persuade Vegeta to get rid of "Fluffy", but the stubborn prince is adamant on keeping him. Bulma is angry at his decision, but the tables may turn...  
  
Bulma sat in her living room with a scowl on her face. She was drinking her coffee in the company of the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Oh cheer up woman!" Vegeta smiled "Why don't you just accept him?"  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta and returned to her coffee.  
  
"IT!" Bulma protested "Is a hideous, scaly, ugly, disgusting, lizard!"  
  
"Well you're the one that wanted me to get a pet!"  
  
"Look Vegeta," Bulma started "We've been through this conversation a million times, so let's just drop it okay?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Later that day, Bulma was outside, fixing the Gravity Machine – yet again! She was working hard under the machine, oblivious to the two figures watching her.  
  
"She looks good when she's sweaty doesn't she Fluffy?" Vegeta asked his pet raptor  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Fluffy replied  
  
"Yeah, I know, she does have a nice arse"  
  
"Grrrrroooooaaaaoooorrrrr"  
  
"What do you mean 'is she available'?"  
  
"Raaaooooogggggrrrraaaaa"  
  
"Well you can't! I intend to make claim on her – she just doesn't know it yet!"  
  
"Rrrrooag"  
  
"And what would she see in you?!"  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
"You have a point – but she likes ME more than she likes you, and that's saying something!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma called from under the machine "Do you think you could lift the machine a bit so that I could get a better look?"  
  
"Pfffttt! Yeah right woman! Why the hell would I want to help you?!"  
  
"Uh, because I'm the one fixing the Gravity Room – duh! Bulma replied sarcastically  
  
"Well you won't get my help!"  
  
Bulma sighed as Vegeta walked inside.  
  
"I swear!" Bulma muttered to herself "All men are jerks!"  
  
Bulma was about to get back to work, when all of a sudden, the gravity room started to lift up.  
  
"HA!" Bulma laughed "So you decided to help after a- .............. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before Bulma stood Fluffy holding up the gravity room with his nose. After Bulma had recovered from her shock and had realised what was going on she smiled and got back to work.  
  
"Well I guess I was wrong eh Fluffy?" Bulma asked "There are some decent guys out there ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... FINISHED!"  
  
Bulma slid out from under the machine and Fluffy lowered it down. Bulma walked up to him and started stroking his head.  
  
"You're a good dinosaur aren't you? Yes you are!" Bulma cooed happily. She looked in Vegeta's direction, who had just walked out and frowned "At least there are some decent guys left around here! Even if they aren't men! Maybe I should just marry Fluffy!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at this comment and he swore that he saw that raptor smirk at him.  
  
"B-but woman!" Vegeta cried "That's not fair!"  
  
"Come on Fluffy" Bulma completely ignored Vegeta and walked inside with Fluffy "You can sleep in my room tonight!"  
  
Vegeta's jaw hung open for a few seconds before he regained his composure.  
  
"I will win her back!" he thought to himself as he walked into capsule corp.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Vegeta was lying on his bed looking rather depressed. He had cleaned his own clothes, fixed the gravity machine, tended to his own injuries and cooked his own meals for two weeks in hopes of impressing Bulma, but she seemed to just be ignoring him more! Vegeta heard laughing downstairs and so decided to investigate.  
  
"Oh Fluffy!" Bulma laughed "You're so sweet!"  
  
When Vegeta turned the corner, he couldn't believe his eyes, there was Fluffy, with a bunch of flowers in his mouth for Bulma. Vegeta stood there for a few moments before muttering a growl under his breath and leaving.  
  
"I'll probably feel better after a nap" The price assured himself as he lay on his bed.  
  
A few hours later, the slumbering prince was awoken by someone shaking him.  
  
"Huh? What? Woman?" Vegeta questioned drearily  
  
"Vegeta, hurry and wake up Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed "I've GOT to show you something!"  
  
Vegeta, thinking that there was an emergency, quickly shoved on some tracksuit bottoms and followed Bulma downstairs!  
  
"What is it?!" He asked panicky  
  
"Look at this Vegeta!" Bulma grinned "Sit!"  
  
At this command Vegeta sat down and Bulma stared at him confused.  
  
"Not you Vegeta!" she cried "Fluffy!"  
  
Vegeta looked in the direction of his pet to find it sitting on the floor wagging his tail.  
  
"You woke me up to see a dinosaur sit?" Vegeta asked trying to hold back the anger in his voice.  
  
"No! Of course not!" Bulma reassured "He can do a lot more than that!"  
  
Over the next few hours, Vegeta found himself staring at a dinosaur performing trick until he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta shouted. This made both Bulma and Fluffy jump. "You're not worth all this!"  
  
With that said Vegeta stormed out of the room leaving behind a very confused Bulma.  
  
The next morning, Bulma awoke and walked downstairs to prepare Fluffy's dinner only to find Vegeta in the process of doing so.  
  
"Hi Vegeta" Bulma greeted. Vegeta only responded with a grunt. Bulma couldn't understand it, he had been so nice over the last few weeks but now seemed to be reverting back to his old ways!  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked as she studied what Vegeta was preparing  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why are you putting poison in Fluffy's food dish?"  
  
"To get rid of him"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"because he's in the way!"  
  
"Of what?!"  
  
At this statement Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta look hurt.  
  
"See what I mean?! You haven't even noticed!"  
  
With that said Vegeta stormed out of the room and Bulma removed the poison from Fluffy's dish.  
  
"What's gotten into him lately?" Bulma thought to her self.  
  
Outside  
  
Vegeta had come face to face with Fluffy and they were having a civilised conversation in their eyes – that was until Bulma ran out screaming 'Vegeta stop trying to blow u Fluffy!'. Vegeta was sure she hadn't even noticed the gash in hid stomach!  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Bulma was sat in the living room with Goku. They were catching up on each others lives.  
  
"So how's Vegeta been?" asked Goku  
  
"Funny you should ask! He's been acting soooooo weird lately!" Bulma replied  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He hasn't bugged me for one thing and he even does his own cooking!"  
  
"He's trying to impress you"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, he told me he liked you and wanted you to notice him more when we were training. I was kind of hoping you two were together already!" Goku stated cheerfully  
  
Bulma let a little giggle escape "That would explain why he's been acting to strange!" Bulma stated "Maybe I'll pay our Saiyan prince a visit!"  
  
"I'll be going then!" Goku laughed.  
  
A little later  
  
Bulma giggled as she walked out onto the front lawn where the gravity machine was located. She looked inside, but the prince was nowhere to be seen!  
  
"Where could he be?" Bulma asked herself, when all of a sudden she heard Vegeta's voice.  
  
"So she may be small now-"Vegeta was saying "But she will grow fast, and then you can have all the sex you want!"  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Bulma ran out screaming. She was greeting by a blank look from Vegeta and Fluffy. Vegeta was holding a small female raptor in his hand and Bulma began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Just a joke!" She lied "He he ... joking!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her weird and then shook his head and began to walk inside, but Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Vegeta!" She called  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and spun around.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Uh ... ... yeah ... I ... guess"  
  
Bulma giggled and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck  
  
"Good" She stated.  
  
A few months later  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were snuggled on the couch eating popcorn. Vegeta had fallen asleep and Bulma was leaning on his chest. She quietly chuckled to her self and then rubbed her stomach. Vegeta had no idea that Bulma was pregnant and Bulma loved it that way.  
  
"He hasn't got a clue what he's gotten himself into"  
  
Well that was the second chapter! I'm planning on doing a third to finish the story, but that's only if I get a positive response to this. Thanx for reading and I hope you liked it!  
  
If you would like the picture that inspired this fanfic, please write so in a review, I am happy to share it, however, if you only write the review to get the picture and do not give comments, then I will not send you the picture. Thanx again.  
  
Clarobell 


	3. Never call a pregnant woman a beach ball...

Never call a pregnant woman, a beach ball!

Hi guys! I'm back on this fic again as you can see! Sorry it took so long to update this one, but I've kind of been absorbed in my other one! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Summary

It has been around 7-8 months since Bulma and Vegeta conceived Trunks. He's due in about 1 month and all of the Z Warriors already know about the baby. Yamcha ran off with one of his sluts so nobody worries about him anymore.

Vegeta crept through the hallways and up the stairs. He silently slipped into the room and slid under the covers of the bed he and Bulma now shared.

It had been 7 ½ months since they officially announced their relationship to the other occupants of the house and all was well ... almost.

Recently, like 6 months recently, Vegeta had noticed Bulma steadily gaining weight. At first he thought nothing of it, but after a while it became hard not to comment on.

Vegeta just couldn't understand why Bulma made him sleep with Fluffy for 2 weeks when he had made a harmless comment on her resembling a beach ball, so from then on, the almighty prince of the Saiyans was careful to choose his wording around his rather round princess.

Anyway, he silently slipped into the covers and sighed as sleep took over him.

The next morning Vegeta woke rather late, and after trying, and failing to get up he realised his mates arms were snaked around his waist.

'Great!' Vegeta thought to himself sarcastically 'Now how am I going to avoid the beach ball?'

At this thought, a small chuckle escaped the princes lips.

"What's so funny?"

Vegeta head snapped around o meet two big blue sapphires staring back at him.

"Nothing" he replied quickly "Err ... how are you today...." Vegeta's head turned towards Bulma's swollen stomach "...bubble..."

Bulma looked at vegeta confused and then followed his gaze and frowned.

"What?" she questioned

"Huh?" Vegeat thought about what he just said and laughed nervously.

"You're laughing" Bulma stated "That means you know you've been caught doing something wrong!"

"Um ... no?"

Bulma's gaze darkened and her frowned deepened as she approached the window. She poked her head out and looked towards the small (think bulma Briefs small, not normal small!) house on her medium (Again think Bulma Briefs) sized front lawn.

"FLUFFY!" she yelled

'Oh no' thought Vegeta 'This is like de-ja-vu'

Bulma saw the look on his face and smirked as Fluffy trotted out of his raptor house.

"Rauauuar?"

"Vegeta" Bulma hissed, glaring at the saiyan in question "Is coming to stay with you again!"

"Aaaruuaraa!" cried Fluffy wagging his tail.

"Bulma!" Vegeta protested "What did I-"

"Come fetch Vegeta Fluffy!"

At this command, Fluffy dashed into the building whilst Vegeta darted out of the bedroom with Fluffy in hot pursuit

Three hours later

After a long and tiring chase, Vegeta found himself sitting next to Fluffy's raptor-house on the lawn. Fluffy was sat in his house with his head sticking out.

Suddenly, Vegeta spotted a large air-bus pulling up onto the lawn. He looked at it puzzled for a moment and then the realisation dawned on him.

Bulma was having one of her reunions!

He quickly stood up and tried to squeeze inside Fluffy's doorway, but found himself stuck. Though the inside of the house was big enough to fit over 30 humans, the doorway was barely big enough to leave a little room around the raptors head. So as you can imagine, with a big raptor head in the way, getting in was no easy task!

"Move over you stupid overgrown lizard!" Vegeta hissed as he struggled to squeeze in. Unknown to him though, Piccolo's sensitive hearing picked up this sentence, but the only thing he saw after turning towards the raptor-house was a white and gold boot disappearing inside.

"What'ya lookin' at Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan questioned

"Nothin' kid ... and didn't I tell you to stop callin' me that?"

"Yeah ... I guess so ... sorry ..."

"No problem kid ... let's go in"

Ten minutes after everything had gone quiet, Vegeta thought it safe to go out. He sheepishly poked his head out the door and looked around. Upon seeing noone, he sighed with relief – until...

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted happily.

Vegeta slumped to the floor and started banging his head repeatedly.

"What're ya doin' Geta?"

Vegeta was about to protest on his new nickname when Goku interrupted him.

"Looks like fun! Can I try?" he asked eagerly

A wicked smirk spread across Vegeta's face.

"Sure! You can 'play' Kakarot! But you've got to do it REALLY hard – okay?"

"Sure!"

Vegeta smirked as Goku readied himself.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh!"

"GO!"

THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ... THWACK! ...

Meanwhile

Bulma greeted the guests and guided them into the indoors garden. Once everyone was settled, she started up the BBQ.

"So guys" Bulma began "How have you been?"

"Oh, we've been fine" Krillen replied "How about you two?"

"Yeah Bulma" Choutzu piped in "How are you and him?"

"I'm good" Bulma replied "And Vegeta's ... well ... Vegeta I guess!"

"Oh, we weren't talking about Vegeta" Tien smiled gesturing towards Bulma's swollen stomach "We were talking about _him_"

"Huh?" Bulma questioned confused. She then followed Tien's gaze and smiled.

"Oh, _him_" she replied "He's doing well"

The Z Warriors heard the sadness in Bulma's voice and tried to pry further, however to everyone's surprise it was Piccolo that made the first move.

"You don't sound too happy for someone who's about to become a mother" Piccolo stated

"I know"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Vegeat"

All of the Z Warriors suddenly erupted in a flurry of questions and threats.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'll kill him!"

"Did he say something?"

"Did he leave?"

"If he hurt you, I'll slaughter him!"

"Did he leave you? I haven't seen him!"

"GUYS!" Bulma protested "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! He didn't do any of those things!"

"Then why are you so sad?" asked Gohan

"Because he doesn't know I'm pregnant!"

Well that's it for this chapter. This was meant to be the last one, but I didn't want to leave it where I was going to so I'm continuing for a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many yet. I already have half of the next chapter written up, so it should be up soon.

Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chappy!

Clarobell

P.s. Remember, if you want the pic that inspired the fic, ask for it in a review. I would appreciate it if you would write down your email address aswell as it would make it A LOT easier on my part!


	4. Double Trouble!

Double Trouble

Disclaimer:- I don't own, but Fluffy may... I'm looking into it, but as far as I know it still belongs to Akira...

Hi guys, I'm back! I tried really hard to update quickly with this chapter to make up for the lateness of the last one! I hope you enjoy it! Thanx to everyone that reviewed coz all you positive responses have ealy put a smile on my face!

Just remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivate I am to updating quicker!

Now on with the fic!

LastTime

All of the Z Warriors suddenly erupted in a flurry of questions and threats.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'll kill him!"

"Did he say something?"

"Did he leave?"

"If he hurt you, I'll slaughter him!"

"Did he leave you? I haven't seen him!"

"GUYS!" Bulma protested "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! He didn't do any of those things!"

"Then why are you so sad?" asked Gohan

"Because he doesn't know I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" They all cried "How could he _not _know?!"

"Thanx for boosting y self asteem!"

"You know what we mean bulma!"

"Well ... I don't think he knows about things like that guys"

"Like what?" Piccolo questioned (Mr. talkative today isn't he?)

"Like where babies come from" Bulma replied as everybody blushed crimson.

"In that respect he's very much like Goku then!" Chichi added

"Huh?" Bulma questioned

"What? You think I told him the _real _place where babies came from?"

"..."

"..."

"..uhhh..."

"HA! Goku can't handle the truth!"

"So, what did you tell him?" Krillen asked

"I told him the stork story"

"Huh?"

"You know, the stork flew down and 'delivered' the baby? That one"

"Ohh ... how did you explain what being in labour was to him then?"

"I didn't"

"What???"

"He fainted"

Everybody started laughing at this – even Piccolo! Soon Bulma interrupted their laughter though.

"Do you think I should use the 'stork story' on Vegeta?"

"NO!!!" everybody screamed

Meanwhile

THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ...

Back in CC

"Why not?" Bulma asked

"Because Vegeta can handle the truth" Chichi replied

"Yeah" Krillen added "And just imagine what he'd do to you if he found out you lied to him and made him look a fool!"

"I guess you're right" Bulma replied "By the way, has anyone seen Goku?"

"No" Tien replied "Where's Vegeta anyway?"

"_He _is in the doghouse right now – literally!"

"Why?" Piccolo asked "What did he do?"

"Insulted my size!"

All the women gasped and all the men flinched at the thought of the punishment. After a few tense moments they all broke into a comfortable laughter.

Meanwhile

THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ... THWACK ...

Goku raised his aching head to look at the smirking Vegeta and grinned.

"Am I doin' it right?" Goku asked dizzily

"Yes Kakarot" Vegeta replied "Yes you are"

"So am I ... uhh ..." Goku thought for a moment about the word he wa trying to remember, but his mind was fuzzy and he just couldn't for the life of him figure out why!

"OH YEAH!" he cried "Am I winning???"

"No"

"No?"

"You're not doing it fast enough"

"Oh ... should I do it faster?"

"Yes"

"OK!"

THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK

Back in CC

The Z Warriors had split up in hopes of finding Goku, but so far to no avail.

Meanwhile in Fluffy's house

Fluffy wandered over to his now fully grown mate Rappy. There was only one problem, noone had thought to get Fluffy neutered...

"Ruuaaaruuarraeeearr?" Fluffy asked

"Aaarraauuueeerrraaa"

"AAuuuuuuuueeeerrrrr"

"rrrraaaiuuuueeeerrrrr"

Anyway ... back to Goku!

"Am ... I ... uhhhh ... winninninngg now ... Geveta?"

"Nope"

"Nooooooo???"

"No"

"W-why nut?"

"Because you're not doing it hard enough"

"I hafta d-do it h-harderer??"

"Yep"

"O-okay then Tageva"

"My names Vegeta"

"I know ... that's what I said!"

And with that...

**THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK**

Meanwhile

Inside everybody was just about to give up looking when Piccolo picked up a banging noise from outside.

"Bulma?" Piccolo asked calmly "Is Vegeta outside?"

"Yes, why?"

"I see, and Goku not in here which means he must be outside"

Piccolo suddenly dashed for the door followed by all of the Z Warriors. The moment they got outside they all froze. From their point of view, vegeta was lying on the grass watching goku bang his head for no apparent reason.

Bulma forced Goku to stop, and sat down with him. She slowly but surely found out what happened and turned round ready to clobber the Saiyan prince only to find him gone.

"Suddenly Vegeta's voice broke the silence that had loomed for the last few minutes.

"Bulma?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think somethig's wrong with Rappy"

"What?"

Bulam waddled over to the raptor house and climbed inside just in time to see 3 eggs emerge from Rappy's body. This was followed by a loud 'Ewwwwwwwwwww' from Vegeta who ran straight to his room and a gasp from all of the Z Warriors.

All Bulma could muster was...

"Oh no"

Well there's another chappy! I hope to have the next one up within 2 weeks. I'll try but I can't promise!

I hope you liked this chapter and please don't 4get to read n review!


	5. The Stork and the Saiyan Rage

The Stork and the Saiyan Rage

Disclaimer:- It has now been proven that neither Fluffy nor me owns DBZ, but Rappy may ... I'll be looking into that ...

Hello again people, thanks for all your great reviews! Nobody could believe that Vegeta didn't know what happened in the raptor house and about uhh ... the process of reproduction, so all shall be explained in this chapter! ... Hopefully ...

"I'm not coming out!" Vegeta yelled "Not until you tell me what just happened to Rappy!"

That was the 8th time Bulma had tried in the last hour to get Vegeta out of his room, but so far, no luck. He had been in there for 12 hours and Bulma was getting worried, it was now night and he hadn't eaten all day!

"Look Vegeta" Bulma started "If you come out I'll explain"

Bulma's sentence was followed by a long silence and then a click signalling that the bedrooms lock had been undone. Bulma smiled as her prince emerged.

"So tell me woman" Vegeta demanded "What happened in there?"

All the Z Warriors watched in anticipation as Bulma thought of what to tell him.

"Well ... you see ... there's this ... stork ... and he ..."

All the Z Warriors fell over anime style and sweatdropped the biggest sweatdrop in the history of sweatdrops being sweatdropped!

Meanwhile

"I winder –THWACK- where –THWACK- Vegeta –THWACK- went –THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK"

Goku stood up and began to cheer assuming that his prince had left from the embarrassment of losing.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

Back at CC

"And you see ... this stork comes from where babies are made ... and-"

"And where is that?" Vegeta interrupted

"Uhh ... in ... the planet ... Plafargnu!"

"Babies are not made there" Vegeta stated simply

"Uhh ... how do you know?"

"I've been there, I didn't see any"

"That's because they're INSIDE the planet!"

"Ahh ... continue" Vegeta demanded angrily

"Yeah, well this stork has a list..."

Meanwhile

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

Back in CC

"On this list there are names of everybody"

"Why?"

"Well, when the people on the list become adults, they change colour ... from ... uhh ... red to ... uhh .. yellow!"

Vegeta's eye began to twitch.

"And when they find their ... uhh ... 'mate', it changes colour again ... to uhh ... green!"

"Why?" Vegeta growled

"Because that's when those people are ready for a baby!"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at the comment, and most of the Z Warriors tried to hide their laughter at the prince's facial expression.

Meanwhile

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! – HEY! Where'd you go Vegeta?!" Goku asked nobody in particular.

Then the search began.

Goku looked in the raptor house.

Goku looked on the roof.

Goku looked under a pebble.

Goku looked under the lawn.

Goku looked in Hawaii.

Goku looked at the beach.

Goku looked in the garden.

Goku looked at the Z Warriors...

"Hi guys!" he yelled

"Hi Goku" Krillen replied

"You seen Vegeta?"

"Yeah ... he's right there"

"'Kay! Thanks!"

The search continued.

Goku looked in the pond.

Goku looked in the bed.

Goku looked down the toilet.

Goku looked for a very loooooooooooooooong time in the fridge. He even went through all the trouble to check if Vegeta was in each and every piece of food.

Back in CC

"... and then a stork delivers a baby to the doorstep of those people" Bulma finished.

Bulma stared at Bulma for a few minutes before an angry scowl was plastered on his face.

"What kind of an idiot do you think I am?!"

"I-"

"I have done nothing but respect you since we have been together and this is how you repay me?!"

"Vegeta, I-"

"I have treated you as my equal, something I have NEVER done before with ANYONE! And what do you do?! You treat me like an infant, lower than you and embarrass me in front of your pathetic little friends!"

"I thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?!" Vegeta was getting angrier with every word he said and his eyes were flashing red. Bulma noticed this and stepped back.

"Vegeta" Bulma warned "Calm down! You're entering a Saiyan rage! You know you can't control yourself when that happens!"

Vegeta ignored Bulma's words and instead took a step forward, raising his fist into a punch. Bulma stepped back again in fright whilst protectively clutching her stomach.

Before anyone knew what was happening, a loud crash sounded and they all flinched. The only other sound that could be heard was Bulma's screaming.

I'm sorry the chappy's short and I know I left you with an evil cliffy, but I am at school now and it's better to have a short chappy than none at all right? Right?! Well, anyway I should be updating this again pretty soon and thanks to all for reviewing.

Oh yeah! Special note to Vegeta-Hiei Lover:- When you asked for the pic, you didn't leave all of your email address, if you leave it all then I can send it to you! Thanks!

Clarobell


	6. The Birds and the Bees

The Birds and the Bees

Disclaimer:- Well, now it has been proven that None of the dinosaurs own DBZ, but rumours are being spread that their creator was ... ... ... MY PARENTS! I seriously doubt this, but hey, a girl can dream!

Hi people! I was really evil leaving it at a major cliffy last time, but we all feel evil at times! Here is the next instalment to Vegeta, you need a pet – did Vegeta do it???

Last Time

"Vegeta" Bulma warned "Calm down! You're entering a Saiyan rage! You know you can't control yourself when that happens!"

Vegeta ignored Bulma's words and instead took a step forward, raising his fist into a punch. Bulma stepped back again in fright whilst protectively clutching her stomach.

Before anyone knew what was happening, a loud crash sounded and they all flinched. The only other sound that could be heard was Bulma's screaming.

Bulma warily opened her eyes to find Goku stood in front of her with his arm outstretched into a fist and a stern look on his face. She followed his gaze to a pile of rubble and gasped as realisation hit her. Vegeta was in there!

She rushed forward but Goku stopped her.

"Goku!" Bulma protested "Vegeta's in there!"

"I know" Goku replied "And he's fine - just cooling off"

All eyes turned to the rubble as the rocks started to shift and before long the Saiyan prince emerged.

Bulma rushed towards her prince and wrapped her arms around him. All traces of anger were now replaced by guilt as Vegeta stared solemnly at his boots.

Goku approached and stopped in front of his prince.

"Feelin' better Geta?" he asked innocently

"Well, you know, you just nearly hit your son!"

"My ... what ...?"

"That wouldn't have been very good"

"Is this true?" Vegeta asked Bulma

"Yes" she replied

Vegeta seemed to physically deflate from the realisation and the Z Warriors could have sworn they saw an aura of guilt and depression around his form.

"But ... how?"

Goku took Vegeta's hand and placed it on Bulma's stomach.

"Can you sense that Vegeta?"

vegeta closed his eyes and then snapped them open and stared at Bulma's bulging stomach.

"What was that???"

"That was the baby kicking" Bulma explained

"It ... kicks?"

"Yeah" Goku replied "Can you sense the little guys life force?"

"But ... how ... could that ... be ...?"

"The baby lives and grows inside of Bulma until it's ready to come out"

"I don't understand"

"I didn't think you would ... follow me"

With that said, Goku and Vegeta disappeared into the forest.

That Night

Bulma watched anxiously out the window for any sign of her prince's return. Vegeta and Goku had been gone since the little incident that afternoon and Bulma couldn't help but worry. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Z Warriors.

"I thought you said he never hit you" Tien stated

"I did"

"Then what do you call what happened today?!"

"A Saiyan rage"

"A Saiyan what?"

"A Saiyan rage" Bulma explained "When Vegeta gets extremely angry about something, he enters a Saiyan rage and loses control of his body – it's the same with all Saiyans"

"Loses control?" the Z Warriors questioned

"Yes, he would NEVER hurt me on purpose and I brought it on myself anyway, I should have told him the truth so back off guys!"

"Alright Bulma" Krillen agreed "But if he-"

"If he does it again" Bulma interrupted "You will be on him quicker than a fly on shit and get yourselves mutilated"

Bulma smiled sweetly and all of the Z Warriors gulped. Bulma turned to the window again and sighed. She was just about ready to give up waiting when two familiar shadows emerge from the horizon. They landed outside the house and Bulma jumped to her feet (well the best an 8 ½ month woman could!) and waddled to the stairs.

"They're home!" she cried excitedly

All of the Z Warriors followed her outside. Bulma ran to the door and as she flung it open, came face to face with a sheepish looking Saiyan prince. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Bulma as she grabbed him in a death grip and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"OHHHHHHHH!" she cried "Never ever EVER leave me again Geta!"

"Woman!" Vegeta whispered "I told you not to call me that in front of them! It bad enough that Kakarot already knows!"

"What wrong _Geta_?" Piccolo mocked

All the Z Warriors gasped when there was no response from Vegeta.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Krillen "AM I DREAMING OR DID VEGETA JUST TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE?!"

"HE'S DEAD!" cried Choutzu

"No he's not, he just has more important things to tend to right now" Goku added "Isn't that right Vegeta?"

"Yes Kakarot" Vegeta replied in a bored tone. He then turned towards Bulma "I'm ... ... ... ... ... sorry"

Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta on the lips softly.

"You're forgiven..." she whispered "... always"

They stayed like that for a number of minutes before Gohan spoke up.

"So what have you guys been doing all day?"

Everybody looked towards Gohan with and awkward stare except for Vegeta and Goku.

"Well Gohan" Chichi began "You'll learn when you're a bit older"

"Learn what?"

"I don't think you're ready for '_the talk_' yet sweety"

"Uh ... Chi?" Goku asked

"Yes dear?"

"What talk?" asked Gohan

"I'll tell you when you're older" Chichi stated

"Uh ... Chi?"

"What talk mum?"

"I said I'd tell you when you were older"

"Chi?"

"Not now Goku!"

"That was 10 seconds ago – I'm 10 seconds older"

"Don't be cheeky young man!"

"Dad, what talk?"

"Gohan!" Chichi cried "I said I'd tell you when-"

FOR KAMI'S SAKE CHICHI!" Goku yelled "I'VE TOLD VEGETA! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE TIOLD GOHAN?!"

"...huh?" was all Chichi could reply

"OH!" Gohan cried "_That_ talk! That's nothing special mum!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah harpy" Vegeta added "We all underestimate Kakarots ability to understand things"

"Wow" Krillen commented "Goku must have done something really special to get praised by Vegeta!"

"Yeah" Bulma added "What _did _he do?"

"Well" Vegeta started "He took me into the forest and showed me the processes and results of physical mating and sexual intimacy between animals and humans ... that's all"

Everybody stared at Vegeta dumbfounded.

"What?" Vegeta questioned, but got no reply "Fine! We watched some animals fuck and give birth – does that make you happy?!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh"

"So you know why I'm so ... ... ... big?" Bulma asked

"Yes" Vegeta replied approaching his mate. He placed a hand on her stomach and smirked "I'm actually rather surprised I didn't sense it before now!"

"You know what Vegeta?"

"What?"

"If you rest your ear against her stomach, you can hear the baby moving!"

"Hmmm ... maybe I'll try that later"

"Okay"

A long silence filled the room until Vegeta spoke again.

"Kakarot?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How long will it be before the egg hatches?"

"Egg?"

"Yes"

"What egg?"

"The egg inside Bulma"

At this comment everybody burst out laughing and fell over.

"What?" Vegeta asked "What did I say?"

Goku?" Bulma asked "What animal did you show him?"

"Uhh ... a bird! Why?"

"I'll explain it to him later"

"Whatever" Vegeta stated and left the room.

"Where are you going Geta?"

"To tend to Rappy's eggs" he replied "They have o be incubated"

"All of the Z Warriors watched in awe as Vegeta crawled into the raptor house.

"He really has changed hasn't he?" asked Tien

"Yeah" replied Bulma "I can't wait to see how he acts around his son!"

At this thought, all of the Z Warriors started laughing again.

In the raptor house

'So' Vegeta thought to himself 'It's a boy ... good'

And with that thought, he gently flared his ki to warm the area and snuggled down between Rappy and Fluffy.

Well, there's another chapter done and dusted! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the way it turned out. This fic is coming to a close now, so I hope people have enjoyed reading it. I think I'm gonna try and stretch for 10 chapters but I don't know.

Oh yeah! Don't forget to review please!"

Clarobell


	7. Vegeta's Fears, Someone's a Daddy!

Vegeta's Fears, Someone's a Daddy!

Disclaimer: - I cried myself to sleep when the news came in that the creators of DBZ weren't my parents, but I give a big round of applause to the guy that ACTUALLY made them … Akira … someone …

I'm really sorry for the REALLY long wait, but I experienced writers block for the first time in my life for real and I just had NO ideas whatsoever! Anywho, I'm back with a new chappy for ya! Enjoy!

Last Time

"Where are you going Geta?"

"To tend to Rappy's eggs" he replied "They have to be incubated"

"All of the Z Warriors watched in awe as Vegeta crawled into the raptor house.

"He really has changed hasn't he?" asked Tien

"Yeah" replied Bulma "I can't wait to see how he acts around his son!"

At this thought, all of the Z Warriors started laughing again.

In the raptor house

'So' Vegeta thought to himself 'It's a boy … good'

And with that thought, he gently flared his ki to warm the area and snuggled down between Rappy and Fluffy.

Several days had passed since Vegeta's discovery of becoming a father, and Bulma was beginning to become depressed. She was now only a few days away from giving birth and all of the Z Warriors had come to check on her before it was time to go to the hospital.

"Hi Bulma!" Greeted Goku cheerfully "How ya doin?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Goku" Bulma replied gloomily "I'm fine"

All of the Z Warrior gave each other a look of worry and an uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I feel as though I've heard this somewhere before" Piccolo started in his usual monotonic voice "But aren't pregnant women who are about to become mother's supposed to be happy?"

"Yep" Bulma replied

"You don't loo very happy" Tien stated "Has Vegeta upset you again?"

"I wouldn't know!" replied Bulma

"What do you mean?"

"I never see him anymore!"

"But … why?" asked Goku

"Because he spends his days training, and his nights with the raptors!"

All of the Z Warriors frowned.

"I know!" Goku cried happily "I'll go talk to him and ask him why he's ignoring you!"

"I think he's more excited about the raptor eggs hatching than his own son being born" Bulma stated sadly "I just wish he'd let me know that he cares!"

Goku crept out of the room as all of the women comforted Bulma. He quickly made his way to the raptor house and crawled inside. As he approached the back of the house, he realised that there was an extension to the house now and that there were two rooms instead of one. He could hear voices up ahead and so strained his ears so that he could hear what was being said.

"I know that I should be with my mate Rappy, but you know how I feel!"

"Grrraaaaooooorrr"

"Yes, I know I'm hurting her, but don't you think it's hurting me too?" Vegeta asked "After all, I am _her _mate as well!"

"Rrrrraaaoooooaaaeeerrrr"

"I know, but I'm scared! What if I hurt her or even worse! What if I hurt the baby?!"

"Grrrraaaoooorrrreeeeooooggrrrr"

"I guess you're right, I mean, I've seen the look hurt in Bulma's eyes when I ignore her, but I'm just _so_ nervous about becoming a father … aren't you nervous about becoming a parent?"

"Rrriiiirrrrr"

"How come?"

"Gaaaaooorrr"

"Thanks, I'm glad to know I'm appreciated and I _will _help you"

"Grrreeeoooooaaarrrrggg"

"I know you'll help me when I become a father … speaking of father's, where is that sad excuse for mate of yours?"

"Nrrrraaooor"

"But why is he gathering food??? _We _feed you!"

"Nrraa"

"Instincts huh? I wonder if my instincts will kick in when _my _brat's born."

Suddenly, Rappy started growling at the doorway to the new room and Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Both of them sniffed the air and Vegeta smirked.

"Get out of your hiding place Kakarot" Vegeta demanded "You've been discovered!"

Goku crawled out sheepishly from behind the door and smiled.

"Hi Geta!" he greeted happily

"What do you want clown? Rappy doesn't like trespassers near her eggs"

Goku looked towards the dinosaur and gulped noticing that the only thing holding the snarling raptor back was Vegeta's arm around her collar.

"Uhh … Bulma was really upset and wanted to know why you were ignoring her"

"Well, you heard everything"

"You don't have to be scared Geta"

"You were"

"No I wasn't!"

"You're harpy told me _all _about her pregnancy!"

"Okay … so maybe I was a little scared"

"She told me you didn't come home for the entire pregnancy"

"Well … maybe a little more than a little scared"

"And how you screamed like a woman during the birth!!!"

At this comment Vegeta burst out laughing picturing Goku, the big tough super Saiyan blubbering like a baby.

"FINE!" Goku cried "I was terrified!"

"Then how can you tell me not to be???"

"Because Chichi was happy to be alone throughout her pregnancy, but Bulma's heart is breaking without you!"

"And what if I try to hurt her again?"

"I'll be there to stop you"

"You don't live with us Kakarot!"

"Now I do! Bulma invited ALL of the gang to stay until the birth was over!"

"Oh dear God no…"

Back in CC a few minutes later

"Hi guys!" Goku greeted as always with his trademark Son grin "Lookie who I found!"

Bulma turned towards the doorway and smile when Vegeta walked through.

"Hi woman"

"Hi Geta"

All of the Z Warriors silently crept out as Vegeta began to give excuses to why he had been ignoring her.

That night

Vegeta turned over in bed for the fifth time in the last minute and Bulma sighed.

"Is there something wrong Geta?"

"I don't know … I feel strange … kind of like I'm missing something"

"Do you want o get up?"

"No … you need your sleep"

Suddenly Vegeta's head shot and Bulma looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong Geta? Is it the baby?"

"No, well not our anyway" he relied climbing out of bed

Bulma took in the words that Vegeta had just said and smiled. She then followed his lead and climbed out of bed to put some clothes on.

"Woman!" Vegeta protested "What are you doing? You need to rest!"

"Are you kidding me?" Bulma replied "I'm not missing this!"

Vegeta smiled as he finished getting dressed and patiently waited for Bulma. When she was finished, they crept through the hallways and out into the backyard.

Vegeta called Rappy and Fluffy out and grabbed the eggs. They all then made their way to the living room and stared at the eggs as they started to twitch.

Several minutes passed with no action and so they all leaned in closer to one particular egg that had moved the most. The room fell silent apart from the breathing of its occupants when all of a sudden the egg burst open surprising all of the watchers and causing them all to fall over. Vegeta was the first to jump up and spot the tiny raptor that was now sitting in the bottom half of the egg shell, and Rappy was next who proceeded to clean the hatchling.

Fluffy watched in awe as one after another, all of the eggs hatched to reveal little raptors. After about 10 minutes, the final egg had hatched and the first of the 5 hatchling took its first steps towards Fluffy. Fluffy back away slightly as the tiny raptor approached and looked at Vegeta.

"See" Vegeta stated "Now you know how I feel!"

Next Morning

All of the Z Warriors piled down the stairs for breakfast but suddenly stopped at a snarling Vegeta and two snarling raptors.

"Uhh … problem Vegeta?" Piccolo asked

Vegeta pointed towards the floor where all of the baby raptors were running around and glared.

"Watch where you're stepping" he warned "You step on them, I'll step on you!"

"Grrooaarrr" the raptors piped in

All of the Z Warriors carefully made their way to the table and sat down. Bunny brought out their breakfast and they all ate in silence. Krillen who had been watching a TV above the kitchen table was suddenly snapped out of his trance when he heard a roar of laughter. He looked at the Z Warriors who were all pointing and laughing at him and then to his lap where a baby raptor was scarfing down his breakfast.

"Aww man!" he complained

"Guess you'll have to eat quicker next time buddy!" Goku laughed

3 Nights Later

Bulma shifted in bed as the pain in her stomach grew. Vegeta was snoring lightly next to her and she didn't want to wake him, but the pain was getting too bad.

"Geta?" she whispered

Vegeta rolled over onto his side so that eh was facing her and draped an arm round her waste. His eyes were still closed but he did respond.

"Mmm?"

"I-I think it's time"

Vegeta's eyes shot open and though Bulma new he was slightly panicked, he didn't show it.

"Uh, I'll go wake harpy and Kakarot and you just wait here, I'll be back in a flash!"

Bulma sighed as Vegeta rushed out of the room and looked at her stomach in anticipation.

"I hope he hurries" she moaned as another wave of pain rushed through her body.

TBC

Well guys, that's chapter 7! I thought I'd be evil again and leave you with another cliffy, but I'll try and update this time a lot quicker.

Until next time! Don't 4get 2 review!

Clarobell


	8. Labour From Hell

Labours From Hell

Disclaimer- I don't DBZ, but I recently bought a dbz bank note!

Yet again, sorry for the long wait, but my computers broken down and this is the first chance I've had to write up chapters.

Last Time

"Geta?" she whispered

Vegeta rolled over onto his side so that eh was facing her and draped an arm round her waste. His eyes were still closed but he did respond.

"Mmm?"

"I-I think it's time"

Vegeta's eyes shot open and though Bulma new he was slightly panicked, he didn't show it.

"Uh, I'll go wake harpy and Kakarot and you just wait here, I'll be back in a flash!"

Bulma sighed as Vegeta rushed out of the room and looked at her stomach in anticipation.

"I hope he hurries" she moaned as another wave of pain rushed through her body.

Vegeta had been in the delivery room with Bulma for over 6 hours now and Chichi was starting to get anxious.

"Do you think she's okay Goku?"

"I think she's fine" Goku replied softly "Try not to worry Chi"

"Rrraooaarr?"

"Yeah Fluffy, I think it will be over soon too" Goku replied to the pacing raptor.

It had taken a lot of persuading to get the raptor family into the hospital, but the doctors complied after Bulma had a _polite _word with them.

Flashback

The medics rushed a wheelchair outside as Bulma's car pulled up outside the hospital. Vegeta had wanted to fly, but Goku soon turned him off that idea by suggesting that the baby might be born during the journey. The imagery for Vegeta wasn't pretty.

The prince had then requested tat Goku use his instant transmission, but Goku had refused saying that it would make all the doctors run away and they needed them for Bulma.

So here he was, the prince of all Saiyans, watching as his wife threw a hissy-fit about the raptors whilst the baby was practically poking his head out!

"Uhh … Bulma?" Vegeta asked timidly … Bulma was scary when she got like this!

"And furthermore! It's not fair! I think-"

"Bulma?"

"…besides, I need the moral support! I …"

"Bulma?"

"WHAT!"

Vegeta flinched and inched closer to his mate

"I think maybe you should go inside, that is, I'm worries that-"

"Worried? You're _worried_! HA! Like _you _Vegeta, the _great_ Saiyan prince could EVER be worried!"

Vegeta's head lowered and he returned to his space beside Goku. On any other occasion he would have argued, but not with Bulma in this state and this condition.

"Vegeta-" Goku began, but Vegeta interrupted

"I know Kakarot … hormones … but it still stings"

"She'll regret it"

I know" Vegeta smirked, but Goku could tell it was forced "And then I shall have my revenge!"

Meanwhile, Bulma was at the point of cracking with the doctors.

"I'll tell you what Mrs. Briefs, we'll let the raptors wait _outside _the delivery room"

"I'll tell _you _what" Bulma demanded "You let Fluffy and the baby's wait with the family, but _Rappy_ comes with me and Vegeta … … … OR I'LL BUY THIS DAMN HOSPITAL AND TEAR IT DOWN!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

All of the doctors and nurses scurried around and ushered the families inside. The Z Warriors were tough to beat, but the Z Women were invincible!

End Flashback

In the Delivery room

Bulma groaned and glared at Vegeta.

"You. Are. NEVER. Going. Near. Me. AGAIN!" She ground out and Vegeta flinched again.

Rappy crept over to him and licked his hand with a soft growl.

"Yeah Rappy. I know. She doesn't mean it"

Bulma screamed harder on Vegeta's hand and screamed. Vegeta yelped in response and flexed his fingers when she let go again.

"What a grip!" he proclaimed "I didn't know you were that strong!"

"Only when I need to be" she replied softly with a smile

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at Rappy.

"We're going to have to do something about these mood swings!"

Rappy snapped at Vegeta's hand and growled as he went to pet her "Grrrrrrr"

"Great!" Vegeta stated sarcastically "Now the women are ganging up on me!"

Three Hours Later

Outside the Delivery Room

Fluffy, Goku and chichi paced up ad down as the Z Warriors watched the doors to the delivery room. Things had been quiet for a while now and everybody tensed. Piccolo's ears perked up and he moved from his position next to Krillen leaning against the delivery room doors. Unfortunately, Krillen got the message to late. The delivery door swung pen full force sending Killen flying unexpectedly straight into Yamcha and Tien. A very exhausted looking Bulma was wheeled out. Goku tried to talk to talk to her, but she was gone before he had the chance. He then turned to a doctor who had a very worried expression on his face.

How did it go?" Goku asked "Is the baby okay?"

"There was a complication" the doctor replied sternly, and all of the Z Warriors held their breath.

"With the baby" the doctor continued, and everybody looked worriedly at each other … even Piccolo!

"What's wrong with him?" Gohan asked

"He…" the doctor started "I don't quite know how to say this"

"What!" Chichi cried

"He… has a tail"

All of a sudden, the Z Warriors let go of the breath they had been holding and relaxed.

"Is that all?" Goku asked grinning

"Well … yes"

"Okay then … can we go in?"

"Uhh … sure, the father is with the baby right now"

Goku walked into the delivery room first to see if Vegeta minded them coming in. when he was sure it was okay, he told the others to join him.

Vegeta was standing over the baby in his cot in silence. Nobody wanted to disturb him so they all just stood and stared until he spoke.

"Why are you all just standing there?" he questioned quietly "You can see him if you want"

They inched closer until the baby was in view and smiled as his little tail twitched every now and then in his sleep.

"What have you decided to call him Geta?" Goku asked

"Well, he certainly isn't a Vegeta!" the prince replied frowning.

He gently laid a hand on his sons head and stroked the soft layer of purple hair.

"I believe we agreed that we would name him after who he looked like more."

"What do you mean?" asked Krillen

"If he looked like me, then he would be Vegeta Junior"

"And if he looked like Bulma?" Tien questioned

"Then we would name him after her father … Trunks I think she said his name was"

"Ohh" they all replied

They all stood there in silence until Vegeta turned around to face Goku. A wide smirk formed on his face and he adopted a rather crazy look about him. Goku looked at him questioningly and then to the hand that Vegeta held behind his back.

"What ya got there Geta?" Goku asked

"Correct me if I am wrong Kakarot, but you do have a fear of _needles _do you not?"

Goku gulped and began to sweat, for the first time since they arrived, realising where he actually was.

"Uhh … yeah?"

"Well, what would you do if I said that I, the one that is out to cause you intolerable torture, pain and punishment, had a BIG, long, _sharp_, needle behind my back?"

Goku was out the door before another breath could be taken. Vegeta then sighed contently and removed his hand revealing an empty glove. He then turned to the Z Warriors, smirked and turned back to his son.

"Welcome to the world my son … I can't wait to introduce you to your raptor brothers and sisters!"

All of the Z Warriors sweat-dropped and left Vegeta to get acquainted with his son.

Later that Day

Vegeta crept silently into the room where his mate lay sleeping and sat in the chair next to her bed. His breath caught in his throat when her eyes fluttered open and rested on him.

"Hey Geta" she whispered tiredly "Sorry bout all those mean things I said"

"That's fine"

"How is he?"

"Who? The boy?"

"Yes. Trunks"

"Trunks"

Vegeta let the name roll off his tongue and thought for a moment before replying "Yes. That name will do fine. In response to your earlier enquiry, he is fine"

Bulma giggled at Vegeta formal tone and then sighed. This was going to be a hard journey in convincing Vegeta to be the daddy that Trunks would need.

"You better not ignore him"

"Hn"

"And you better not think I'm gonna do all the work!"

"Hn"

Say 'hn' if you love Goku and wanna have wild passionate sex with him"

"Hn … HUH!"

Bulma burst out laughing at Vegeta's reaction and cuddled him to try and calm him.

This was going to be a VERY tough time ahead.

Not quite the end yet. I think I'll finish it at 10 chapters. What do you think?"

Clarobell


	9. They Grow Up TOO Fast

**They grow up TOO fast!**

Disclaimer:- I don't DBZ, but I do own many a plush!

Hey there people! Sorry again for the long wait. I think like my other fic, I'll wait a while before updating anything again as I seem to have lost whatever talent I had as the reviews are lessening ever chapter – I must be doing something wrong!

Last Time

Bulma giggled at Vegeta formal tone and then sighed. This was going to be a hard journey in convincing Vegeta to be the daddy that Trunks would need.

"You better not ignore him"

"Hn"

"And you better not think I'm gonna do all the work!"

"Hn"

Say 'hn' if you love Goku and wanna have wild passionate sex with him"

"Hn … HUH!"

Bulma burst out laughing at Vegeta's reaction and cuddled him to try and calm him.

This was going to be a VERY tough time ahead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta bellowed through the house "SPIT IT OUT NOW!"

Trunks glared at Vegeta and started chewing again. It was his 6th birthday and as far as he was concerned he could do what he wanted!

"BOY!"

"WHA!" Trunks drooled

"Spit Fluffy XIII out right NOW!"

"NO!"

Vegeta clenched his fist and raised it. He was about to strike when…

"Vegeta" a calm voice called from the kitchen "I hope you're not raising your hand to _our_ son"

Vegeta gulped and quickly hid his fist behind his back.

"I thought not" Bulma called

"Woman!" Vegeta ordered "Will you tell this brat to let the baby raptor go?"

Bulma sighed heavily and walked into the room. She crouched down next to Trunks and held her hand out in front of his mouth.

"Spit it out" she ordered gently

Trunks opened his mouth an released the raptor into Bulma's hand. She carried it into the kitchen, washed it off and set it down onto the floor. When she re-entered the room, Vegeta was sat on the floor frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist

"Why does he listen to you … and not me?"

"It's just a stage Vegeta"

"How can you be so sure?"

"As soon as he could talk – what did he say?"

"…daddy"

"As soon as he could move – who did he go to?"

"…me"

"As soon as he could draw properly – what did he draw?"

"…the GR … and me"

"Exactly … it's just a phase Vegeta … he'll adore you again"

"I don't want him to adore me!"

"_Sure _you don't!" Bulma replied sarcastically

Vegeta huffed and walked away. Once he was out of sight, Bulma giggled and continued to prepare lunch for her family.

Meanwhile…

Trunks was just walking past the front door when the doorbell rang. He looked around and seeing no-one else walked up to answer it. As soon as he opened the door though…

"**SURPRISE!**" All of the Z Warriors yelled

Trunks fell onto his back side and blinked a couple of times before grinning and trying to hug everyone in sight.

"MUMMY!" he shouted "I got a surprise party!"

Bulma casually walked into the room and bent down to her son to kiss him. After doing so, she pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a capsule with a ribbon around it.

"Huh?" Trunks cocked his head to the side and studied the capsule Bulma had just given him "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and see boy" Vegeta spoke up from the shadows

"Dad?"

"You think that present is from your mother?"

"It's from _you_?_"_

"Yep"

"But you NEVER get me presents!"

"So"

Trunks looked at the capsule again and then grinned and ran over to his father.

"Dad! You're the best! I love you so much!"

"Boy!" Vegeta protested, trying to peel Trunks off of him "You haven't even opened it yet! You don't even know if you'll like it!"

"Anything from you is great dad!"

Vegeta looked at Bulma who was smiling with a camcorder in hand. He then sighed deeply and looked towards the camcorder.

"You were right" he said loudly to the camcorder "And in 20 years time, you with your foolish sentimental ways will be watching this and for some _crazy _reason – you will be crying!"

All of the Z Warriors began to laugh and joined in addressing Bulma when she turned the camcorder on them.

Trunks was the first to break the chain of recordings when he burst in the room, leapt onto Vegeta – knocking him down in the process and the dragged the dazed Saiyan prince back out with him again.

All of the Z Warriors followed, wanting to know what got Trunks so excited. As soon as they got outside they understood. Next to Vegeta's GR stood a smaller version of the GR that read "MINI MENACE" on the side.

All of the Z Warriors smiled as Trunks continued to glomp Vegeta and Vegeta continued to try and pry him off.

Soon the day was over and it was time for Trunsk to go to bed.

"Please mum" Trunks begged

"No"

"Please mum!"

"No"

"Please, please, please mum!"

"No, no, no Trunks"

"PLEASE MUM!"

"No"

"_Please mummy!_"

"Oh … al-no!"

"Awww … c'mon! I just wanna stay up til dad goes to bed!"

"No"

Vegeta had been watching this argument for over 10 minutes now and was starting to get bored.

"Woman?"

"Yeah Vegeta?"

"Why don't you go and finish off … I'll handle the boy"

"Uhh … you sure?"

"Sure – now go!"

"Alright … but you better not let him stay up!"

"I won't"

Vegeta ushered Trunks up the stairs and into his room. Trunks miserably trudged into bed and started to pull up the covers, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Dad?" Trunks questioned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Making a compromise … it is your birthday after all"

"Huh?"

Vegeta climbed into bed next to Trunks and put an arm around him.

"Now sleep boy"

Trunks' eyes sparkled as Vegeta held onto him and he smiled brightly at his father

"I love you dad"

"Yeah … love you too I guess"

Tears started to track their way down Trunks' face and he quickly wiped them away. Vegeta smiled at his son and held onto him tighter. Soon trunks was fast asleep.

A Few Hours Later

Bulma had just finished clearing the house and finishing up her work and was creeping through the halls. As she passed Trunks' room she peeked inside and smiled. Vegeta and Trunks were curled up together. She pulled out a camera she had been using to take photos earlier that day and grinned as she took the photo. Only one thought was racing through her mind…

What GREAT blackmail!

She sniggered as she made her way to the bedroom.

The Next Morning

Vegeta woke up and went to get up but realised he was holding something. When he looked down, he _almost _smiled, but instead voted on poking his son to wake him up. After a good 3 hard pokes, Trunks stirred and grumpily sat up … that was until he saw his father.

"Hey dad!" He greeted brightly "What are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know, but let's eat first … what do you say we surprise your mother?"

"Huh?"

In the Kitchen

Bulma hummed to herself as she laid out her husband and sons breakfast.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called from upstairs "I hope you have a camera ready!"

"What for?"

"You remember what you asked me yesterday?"

"About what?"

"About accompanying you to your meeting"

"Yeah"

"Well … I reconsidered!"

"You're going to come!" Bulma asked hopefully

Vegeta and Trunks walked down the stairs and Bulma covered her mouth to hide the smirk. They were both dressed in identical business suits and had identical brief cases.

"Shall we go Bulma?" Vegeta asked

"I can't believe this!" Bulma cried "Vegeta … you're the best!"

"I know"

Later that Day

As soon as Bulma was ready, they left for her meeting. On the way there. Only one thought was going though Vegeta's mind

'what a great family I have'

10 years later

"Trunks!" wailed Goten "Hurry up! I'm gonna be late for my date"

"Gimme a minute Goten!" Trunks called back

Vegeta watched as his son ran around trying to get ready and laughed. It was like this every Friday night with those two and every Friday night trunks would call out the same thing as he was leaving

'See you tomorrow old man!'

Vegeta smirked as he thought of his son's favourite joke towards him and scoffed at the idea of himself being old. He waited until Trunks was ready and then as soon as he headed for the door Vegeta followed.

Trunks ran out the door and into the car waiting. Vegeta waited for the cocky comment, but nothing came as Trunks drove away. Vegeat frowned and looked at Bulma.

"He's growing up Vegeta" Bulma comforted "He's not going to be around us for much longer … try not to feel offended … he just forgot"

"I know … c'mon Bra" Vegeta called to his young daughter, "I'll read you a bed time story"

Bra had Vegeta wrapped around her little finger. She could get absolutely anything out of him.

"Mummy?" Bra called to her mother "Why is daddy sad?"

"Don't worry baby" Bulma soothed "Daddy just misses Trunks"

"Oh"

"Princess?" Vegeta called "Are you coming?"

"Coming daddy!"

Later the Night

"Alright Goten!" Trunks called as he approached his home "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye bud!" Goten called back

Inside

Trunks crept inside and slipped off his coat and shoes. He was about to go upstairs when a voice stopped him.

"Welcome home Trunks"

"Mum?"

Bulma turned the light on and cuddled her son.

"How was your night sweetheart?"

"Good … but why did you wait up for me? Is dad awake?"

"Your fathers fell asleep with Bra reading him a bed time story"

trunks laughed softly and looked at Bulma.

"Something's bothering you mum … what is it?"

"You forgot something tonight"

"Oh?" trunks asked "I didn't think I did … you know I'm always careful with-"

"You didn't lose anything trunks … you forgot something"

"Oh … what?"

"You forgot to tease your dad on the way out … I think he realised your growing up today"

"I guess I did forget"

"Don't worry about it too much sweetheart, he was just a little surprised"

"Mid-life crisis eh?"

Bulma playfully smacked Trunks round the head trying not to laugh at his comment.

"Don't say that to your father Trunks … he'll have a heart attack!"

Both laughed as they went into their rooms and prepared for sleep. Unknown to both, Vegeta had bee listening in the shadows and slipped back into the room as they approached the upstairs.

"I guess I'll have to get used to him not depending on me anymore" Vegeta muttered to himself"

"Yeah" Goku agreed

"ACK!" Vegeta screamed "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Shh! You'll wake everybody up!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta whispered harshly

"I don't know … the author put me here .. ask her!"

"Oh forget it! Go home!"

"Okay!" Goku replied happily and disappeared

Vegeta continued to mutter curses as he made his way to bed and drifted off to sleep … until Bulma smacked him with a pillow for waking her up. Then an all out pillow fight resumed which resulted in nobody having a pillow for the night … at least they still had the feathers … and their happiness.

**Aww! SAP! PURE SAP! I hope you guys liked it! Just one more chapter to go now …and then it will be over! Please don't for get to review!**

**Clarobell**


	10. Together Again

**Together Again**

Disclaimer:- For the very last time, concerning this fic, I do _not _own dragonball Z 

Well here we are, at the **very last **chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed readng this fic, I know I've enjoyed writing it! I've decided to make the ending pretty serious, I hope you like it. If anybody wants any kind of a sequel where Goku returns or something, just let me know.

Last Time

"I guess I'll have to get used to him not depending on me anymore" Vegeta muttered to himself"

"Yeah" Goku agreed

"ACK!" Vegeta screamed "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Shh! You'll wake everybody up!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta whispered harshly

"I don't know … the author put me here .. ask her!"

"Oh forget it! Go home!"

"Okay!" Goku replied happily and disappeared

Vegeta continued to mutter curses as he made his way to bed and drifted off to sleep … until Bulma smacked him with a pillow for waking her up. Then an all out pillow fight resumed which resulted in nobody having a pillow for the night … at least they still had the feathers … and their happiness.

Vegeta let a small smile play on his lips as he watched Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. play together. Goku Jr, still to this day did not understand why his 'adopted' grandpa Vegeta would call him Kakarot now and again.

He turned from watching the kids and walked into Bulma's lab. His eyes trailed to a door in the back and he sighed. Just a few more hours and he would be able to open it. His eyes flew back to the young boys as they scuffled again and he smirked as Vegeta Jr. gained the upper hand.

"See! I told you!" VJ cried "You can never beat me!"

"We'll see about that VJ!" cried GJ as he elbowed VJ in the ribs and escaped his hold.

The two 11 year olds continued to fight and Vegeta's gaze returned to the back room. He sighed and lifted himself from his favourite black leather chair. He strolled through the halls of capsule corporation and stopped as he passed the mirror. Narrowing his eyes at the reflection that looked back at him he growled slightly and then smirked.

"Saiyans are not meant to live this long" Vegeta growled "But I have to admit…" the Saiyan prince smirked "I still look damn good!"

Vegeta continued on his way and passed the two sparring boys. As he stopped to watch them and they both knelt down in respect.

"Boy" Vegeta called to VJ "Watch your guard when your in flight"

"Yes Sir" VJ replied "Thank you"

"And you, Kakabrat" Vegeta glared at GJ

"Yes sir?" GJ asked, unaffected by Vegeta's harsh glare

Vegeta smirked and ruffled his hair "Good hit on the boy!"

"Thank you sir!"

VJ growled at GJ and Vegeta gave him a look that silenced him.

"Don't get jealous boy" Vegeta warned "Take it from someone who knows best"

"Yes sir"

Vegeta ruffled his hair and continued to walk.

"Grandpa?" Both boys called "Where are you going?"

"Hn"

"Are you going to vising Mama?" GJ asked

"Yeah"

"And grandma Pan?"

"Yeah … my son and daughter too … that's your grandma brat" he said to VJ.

"C-can we come?" VJ ventured

"…sure"

Both boys jumped into the air and smacked their hands together screaming "YES!"

Vegeta smirked and began to walk round the back of the house with the boys following closely behind. Before long they all stood quietly in front of the tombstones of all the earths defenders.

Vegeta stood looking solemnly at his son's and daughters headstones as he said a quiet prayer in Saiyan. VJ and GJ gulped down their tears as they looked on at their parents headstones.

Vegeta knelt down beside them and rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

"It's alright to cry boys, it wasn't their time"

Vegeta had been baby-sitting the boys on the night it had happened. Everybody was having a reunion - everyone that was left that is. Pan, Bura, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and all the humans belonging to the Z Group were dead. Eighteen had committed suicide after she had watched her daughter die of old age.

Vegeta was tempted to do the same after his daughters death, but he still had a obligation. He still had to train the newest Saiyans. They were now the new hope for the future. He had been sitting with them asleep in either arm when the police had knocked on the door.

Dead.

They had all died in a car crash and then he had the job of telling to 7 year olds they could never see their parents again. He would let them believe that they could meet again in other world, but Vegeta knew better. In order to keep your body and memories in other world, you had to earn it, and there hadn't been a true Z Fighter since Pan. He just hoped that they would be shown mercy for what their families before them had done to save the universe.

Vegeta sighed again and started to lead the boys away.

"Don't worry grandpa" GJ comforted, I's only a few more hours.

"I know" Vegeta smiled "Now get back to training"

"Yes sir!" Both replied and ran off to resume their fight.

Vegeta stepped back into the house an lay down on the bed.

'Just a few more hours' he reassured himself before falling asleep.

A few Hours Later

Vegeta woke with a start as a shrill ringing filled his ears. He turned the recording of Chichi he used as an alarm off and quickly straightened out his clothes. He ran out of the room and sopped at the mirror to make sure he looked okay.

"Good" he said to himself as he walked briskly into Bulma's lab.

He walked into the back room and entered a series of numbers that he had obviously had ingrained into his head into a control panel next to a large machine. His breath caught n his throat as it started working.

Before long a figure emerged from the machine and Vegeta sopped moving altogether. He couldn't seem to find the strength to breath as the figures sparkling blue eyes turned on him.

"Vegeta?"

"…"

"How long has it been?"

"…"

"Vegeta?"

"…so long…"

"How long?"

"You old me to keep you in there as long as possible … that is what we agreed on … right?"

"Yes"

"I've missed you Bulma"

Bulma smiled and walked up to Vegeta wrapping her arms around him. She had wanted to test out her cryogenic freezing machine and Vegeta had agreed to wake her when the time had come. He had told her he would wait and it was probably better as Saiyans live longer than humans.

"I would say the same, but it's only been 5 minutes to me!"

"It's been a bit more than that Bulma"

"But, the machine couldn't have worked for _that _long - it was a prototype, designed to work for 20 years at the most!" Bulma smiled, but Vegeta's expression remained solemn.

"you miscalculated Bulma"

"What? What's wrong Vegeta?"

"I couldn't get you out. I know I wasn't supposed to try, but I missed you!"

"Vegeta? Hw long has it been"

"Bulma … over 100 of your earth years has passed since you entered that machine … I … I am all that is left apart from the children"

"But - But what about all the others!"

"Dead"

"You were alone all this time!"

"Not alone … all the time"

"But how did you cope with the funeral's?"

"It wasn't _so _bad … Trunks and Bura's hurt the most, but I handles Kakarot's kids pretty well"

"B-but you said the kids were alive! M-my babies can't be dead!"

"The youngest boys are alive … my great grandchild and kakarot's great, great great grandkid, or something like that"

"But shouldn't our grandchildren sill be alive!"

"Um … they kind of … died … in a car crash" Vegeta replied quietly looking at the floor"

"Why didn't you get me out sooner!" Bulma screamed

"I tried!" Vegeta yelled "The damn machine wouldn't let me and I was afraid I would hurt you if I destroyed it! Don't you think I got sick of being alone!"

Bulma calmed and looked sadly at Vegeta. They looked at each other for a short while before Vegeta tried to lighten the mood.

"So still look that good huh?"

"What?" Bulma asked

"Well, you couldn't tell the difference could you? How old did you think I was?"

Bulma laughed and lightly slapped Vegeta on his arm. They both linked hands and walked out to meet the boys.

2 Months Later

Bulma was quietly drinking her hot chocolate when Vegeat raced in the room, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Bulma!" he cried happily

"What?" she laughed. She hadn't seen him this happy in ages.

"I've got a new pet!"

"Oh no!" Bulma mock cried "Not _more _raptors!"

"No! I'm through with raptors - they breed too much!"

"So what will it be his time Vegeta?" Bulma asked with a hint of humour in her voice "Big foot?"

"No" Vegeta replied gesturing out the window "Rex!"

Bulma peeked out the window, screamed and fainted. Vegeta shrugged and made his way downstairs.

"Don't mind her" Vegeta informed Rex "She was that way with Fluffy too, but she'll come around"

Vegeta scratched Rex's head and Rex growled gently in response. Vegeta smiled as he fed his new T-Rex a smaller dinosaur with a side of beef and walked back into the house. He put Bulma into bed and looked out the window.

"I'll build you a T-rex house tomorrow okay Rex!" he called

A loud growl was his response and Vegeta got into bed and cuddled up to Bulma

"You should have never made me look for a pet in the first pace woman!" Vegeta smirked "I can't wait for Kakarot to return … Rex ill _ love _to eat - I mean meet him!" the prince smirked once more before falling asleep.

Well people, there you have it! My first ending of a fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it and thank you so much to all the people that reviewed.

I hope you'll take the time to review one ore time to let me know what you thought! Thanks again.

Goodbye for the last time on this fic

Clarobell


End file.
